


Child Of The Barricade.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Patria Is His Alpha [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha!Combeferre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Canon Era, Enjolras Manages To Get Pregnant From A Metaphor (Combeferre Helps), Mpreg, Omega Preg, Omega!Enjolras, Other, Paris Uprising 1832, Patria Is His Mistress, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gives birth on the barricade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Of The Barricade.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> For [](http://melannen.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[melannen](http://melannen.dreamwidth.org/)**.

Combeferre had been stern. Enjolras belonged in bed, with or without an alpha, and not risking his health by venturing out into the world. Combeferre had been further stern when Enjolras, finally forced to acknowledge practical requirements of biology, had relented and allowed Combeferre to stand in Patria's stead and act as Patria's embodied agent in the matter, informing Combeferre that he would wrap himself in the tricolour or be gone. As far as Enjolras was concerned, Combeferre concluded his part in the matter as soon as he had spent. Woe unto Combeferre if he spoke as if he were the child's father. Enjolras would sharply correct him, "Patria is the father. You were merely the inseminator."

In truth, Combeferre should not have expected anything else, but those in love are often tempted to wishful thoughts. He might have been better off if he had loved Enjolras less or had not known him so well, as he could hardly fool himself for very long. Combeferre had the next nine months to regret it. He began to envy Grantaire, who had wisely removed himself from the place of temptation when Enjolras's heat had become apparent. Combeferre wished he had been so sensible.

He danced attendance on Enjolras throughout the ordeal as much as Enjolras would allow, never too far or too proud to help. Enjolras would occasionally allow Combeferre to accompany him, but, an omega, his attentions were naturally focused on the result of the pregnancy and he had little patience for an alpha's attempts at protection. Enjolras quickly tired of Combeferre's concern and their arguments forced Courfeyrac to work tirelessly to keep his friends from each other's throats. After a month of frustrated instincts, Combeferre removed himself to a corner to commiserate with Grantaire, speaking of Patroclus's lament and cursing Tiresias. After an hour, Prouvaire joined them for this review of classical history. Courfeyrac simply laughed, but brokered a peace between them the next day.

Combeferre longed for the end of Enjolras's pregnancy and the return of their previous easy friendship. Enjolras admitted to the same.

"And one pregnancy is enough," Enjolras declared. He did not relish his pregnancy except for the symbolism it brought to their cause. When it would allow him, he treated it as he always did his body, which is to say, with the minimum effort required for his health. When it would not allow him, he quickly grew frustrated.

"Patria's daughter is impatient," he was often heard to complain.

"Patria's daughter longs for freedom," he would correct himself in company.

Enjolras's one consolation was that as his belly had grown, so had his status among the unbonded omega mothers of Paris. They would speak with him of revolution and offer him advice on the pregnancy while shooting dangerous looks at Combeferre and Grantaire, who had taken to assisting Enjolras on his errands as the birth grew nearer and the necessity for such help became unavoidable. 

When the time came, Enjolras insisted on giving birth on the barricade, to great consternation.

"What will you tell your daughter, Enjolras," Combeferre demanded, "that you gave birth to her in the street?"

Enjolras found such arguments unpersuasive. "She is a child of Patria, Combeferre, she will understand. She will stand proud knowing she was born into her father's embrace!"

"Then you will finally allow me to help?" Combeferre, nine months distressed, grew elated. Perhaps his efforts had not been entirely in vain.

"No, certainly not." Enjolras frowned, perplexed. "I meant her real father."

Combeferre was not deterred. "I assisted in bringing the child into the womb. You must allow me to assist in bringing her into life."

Enjolras dismissed his concerns with a pointed glance around them. "You will be too busy fighting to assist. I have engaged a proper midwife. You should not concern yourself at all."

"Enjolras, if I told you not to concern yourself with the revolution for you will be too busy with your child, you would shoot me in the groin," Combeferre said. The argument descended from there, and they hardly noticed the National Guard approaching until Enjolras's labor came upon him. True to Enjolras's word, Combeferre was too busy fighting to attend to the birth of Enjolras's daughter.

The birth was terrible, as was the revolution.

Yet, afterwards, Enjolras handed his daughter to Combeferre and addressed the crowd. Despite the labor and battles, he was not fatigued and would cheerfully have continued fighting had there been a need. "My friends," proclaimed Enjolras, "We have given birth to the republic."


End file.
